


A Sign of Magic

by Aprilmallick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cruise, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Magic Tricks, Magic acts, Right?, clint is smitten, comedian/magician Tony, disclaimer if any of this seems familiar, its because its based off a variety show I actually saw, not the overnight facy kind, this is how adults meet people, variety shows, yeah hi I was there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: The cruise hadn't been bad, per say, but Clint was bored.He was starting to resent Natasha for buying him a ticket to this thing and then insisting he use it. She could have at least gone with him.





	A Sign of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, if anyone who was at this or performed in one of the acts reads this by any chance, Hi? The magician/comedian and his volunteer just had really good chemistry.

The cruise hadn't been bad, per say, but Clint was bored. The boat ride to the island had been pretty boring. Dinner had been boring, and depressing, watching all the families and couples and friends laugh and talk together while he sat alone. Plus, it had been slightly frustrating, since all the chattering, combined with the band playing, caused a lot of feedback over his hearing aids. Clint couldn’t even amuse himself by lipreading other people’s conversations because the lighting was too dim. 

He was starting to resent Natasha for buying him a ticket to this thing and then insisting he use it. She could have at least gone with him. 

Then the entertainment started, and Clint became just slightly less bored. Variety shows were always fun to watch. There was a slightly crappy magician/comedian for the first act, and he used children volunteers from the audience who he then scared the shit out of with his blade magic tricks. Clint had laughed a bit, but mostly he just felt bad for the kids.

After had been a quite talented juggler, who had been cool to watch, so his mood improved a bit more. That guy was a comedian too, but he still wasn’t that funny. 

The fire dancers that came after would've been fun to watch, but they were just so young to be wiggling their butts like that, no matter how much Clint Barton enjoyed a good butt. He had to admit though, the ones playing with fire had to have brass balls, or at least be coated in fire repellent. 

Then the last act came on, and everything changed. Now this guy, he looked about Clint’s age  _ and _ he had a really, really, nice butt. 

Honestly, when the host had announced another magician/comedian act, Clint had thought, probably along with a bunch of audience members,  _ greeeaaat _ (sarcasm implied).

But whereas the first guy had been pretty meh, this guy came out and immediately swept the crowd up with hilarious jokes and fantastic energy. 

“Hello all, my name is Tony Stark and i'll be making you groan in exasperation a lot in my fifteen minutes. Now raise of hands, has anyone here seen me before? On television? Maybe at a birthday party?” Tony paused. “Passed by me on the street?” He asked hopefully. That got a few chuckles.

Despite himself, Clint looked around to see that not a single person raised their hand, and laughed quietly, kind of sad that they’d only get 15 minutes of this guy. 

“Yeesh, brutally honest crowd here tonight, huh? No sparing my feelings? Well that’s alright. I’m sure by the end of the night, none of you will be able to forget me- no matter how much you want to!” 

Clint snorted. 

“Alright, now I need a volunteer. Anyone?”

Curiosity and brazeness made Clint raise his hand. Besides, he kinda wanted a closer look. 

Tony hopped off the stage and made his way up and down the rows of benches. “Hm. Not you, no, too young. Ah, can I get that lovely blond over there?” Clint pointed at himself. “Yep, you. Come with me, sweetcheeks.” He led Clint up on stage by the hand. “Alright, now can I get your name, gorgeous?”

“Clint,” Clint said bashfully. This guy with a perfect ass had just called him gorgeous. 

“Clint! Can everyone please give a hand for the lovely handsome Clint!”

The audience whistled and applauded, and Clint could feel himself blushing even though he’d raised his hand for this. 

“Now Clint, can you hear me okay? Do you need me to face you?”

With a rush, Clint realized the magician had caught sight of his hearing aids. The rush was from the way Tony said his name. He was tempted to say yes, just so that he could keep staring into Tony’s eyes which were brown and sparkly and perfect. 

“Naw, I can hear you just fine,” Clint said. Then as an afterthought, “Thanks for asking.”

“Ooh, we’ve got a bit of accent here, where you from?”

“Iowa,” 

“I’m sorry?”

“Iowa,” Clint said louder.

“Oh no, I heard you the first time, I’m just sorry.”

The crowd roared and Clint couldn’t hold back a laugh of his own.

“No no, I’m just kidding,” Tony said seriously, and then winked. “Love me a good ole country man. Now who wants to get started with the tricks, huh?”

The audience cheered its approval. 

“Amazing, now here.” Tony pulled a deck of cards from thin air and Clint’s jaw dropped. The crowd ‘ooh’ed. “Pick a card, any card.” 

The cards were fanned out for Clint’s perusal. Tony shoved one far up, obviously urging Clint to pick that one. He ignored it, instead choosing one all the way on the left.

“Oh come on, can’t you take a hint?” Tony complained. “C’mon now, let me see your card.”

Clint held it out, blinking confusedly. It was the ace of spades. 

“It’s the ace of spades!” Tony said dramatically. “Bet you guys can’t figure out how I did that!” 

Clint started to get the sense that this was far more a comedy act than a magic act. 

He was proven correct after several more false card reveals. He had to admit though, Tony sure could work the audience. They were all loving his act, and honestly, so was Clint. 

“Okay, so for this act I’m going to utilize my mind-reading skills,” Tony said. “Now that’s a trick, right?” 

The audience whooped.

“Okay now Clint, take another card, but don’t let me see this one. Hold it up against your chest. I need you to stand back to back with me.” 

Clint drew a card, looked at it (six of hearts), plastered it to his chest and then shuffled around so he was sideways to the audience. 

“A bit closer, that’s it.” Tony guided him closer until their butts were touching. “Now give me your hand, good, and I’m just going to place it on my thigh- that’s not my thigh!” 

The audience lost it at Tony’s indignant yelp, and Clint blushed, grinning, even though his hand was nowhere near where the magician was implying. 

“Whoo, is it hot out here or is just me? I can feel my face heating up.”

Tony moved, and Clint craned his neck around just in time to see the magician pull a bottle of breath freshener out of his pocket and give his mouth a spray. He couldn’t help it, he honest to God giggled. 

“Okay okay, but for real, I’m going to psychically get what card it is from Clint’s brain now. Concentrate real hard, honey. Actually, you know what? Just give it a quick peek, once you’re looking at it I’ll for sure get it.”

Clint did as directed, holding the card further away from his body to see it. The audience laughed and screamed. They we’re looking and pointing at . . . above his head? Clint looked up to see Tony holding a mirror above them to look down at the card. He looked back down at his six of hearts, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“It’s the six of hearts, ladies and gentlemen!” Tony announced dramatically. 

Everyone whistled and cheered. Clint clapped too, overcome in a fit of laughter. 

“I was right?” Tony snagged the card from Clint. “I was! How’s that for a trick, folks?” his hand seemed to pass smoothly over the surface of the card, and then he handed it back to Clint. “Here, you can keep this as a souvenir. Everyone, give our volunteer Clint a big hand for joining me up here tonight! You can go take a seat, sweetcheeks.” 

Clint took a bow and then exited the stage to find his seat. He glanced down at the card in his hands.

Somehow, without anyone noticing, the magician had written something on the card. It was his number with a “call me?”

Clint smiled and pocketed it. Fine, so maybe he wasn’t too upset with Natasha. 


End file.
